Taming a Forgotten
by Prince of the Forgotten
Summary: In typical Prince of the Forgotten style, Kiactu has found himself in a marriage situation. Only this time, it's not just a regular marriage to some random cute girl, the cute girl is a crushing DOMINATRIX! Will she be able to tame the wild Namae no Nai or will he change her heart from being an obnoxious brat? Kiactu/Harem of most of the female cast of Domina no Do!
1. Wild FIANCEE Appears!

**CHAPTER ONE: MEET THE DOMINA FAMILY**

Prince: I was browsing through MangaHere's mature section when I came across a manga named Domina no Do! It seems like a pretty straightforward thing as the main character is introduced to a girl of his past who's more than he remembered. Since it's an unknown manga (well-known manga get the rest of the squad), Kiactu will be in here much like in Yomeiro.

Pairings are:

Kiactu/Hikari/Kageri/Emyon/Akari/Inko/Riru

One-sided Ayako/Kiactu

**CHAPTER START**

Kiactu was just your average kid. Well, besides the fact that he was an immortal who hopped the plains of existence for a living with most of his powers sealed up to seem human and whose age was regressed thanks to said sealing. But other than that, yeah. He was your basic average kid.

Though he had no parents and the fact that as he was alive for millions of years, this was a relatively normal world that used the same money as any other. He had been stuck in this version of Earth for over ten years, though he had met a lot of people.

**FLASHBACK TEN YEARS AGO**

He didn't know what happened. He was supposed to go to another point of a mission. But for some reason, he couldn't get in touch with anyone from the anchor point. You'd think after that mishap with those magical ponies he'd remember to upgrade the range of reception. He was only glad that they took the same currency as any other dimension's Japan or he'd end up broke as hell. If there was anything he hated it was being broke in another world. Thank goodness he was also able to transform into an older version of himself as well or he would not have been able to buy that apartment that's housed him since he's been here.

Kiactu was walking up the street all by himself when he thought he had heard crying. Stopping himself, Kiactu could hear that it was a little girl before walking over to her and grabbing her attention. He looked down at her knee before smiling. "It's just a scratch," he told her, only for the girl to deny it. Kiactu then dropped down to his knees before grimacing at the little cut. "I can fix it," he told her, looking up at her and smiling before focusing on the wound. He placed one of his hands on it before wiping it away, revealing unblemished skin in its place. She stared in awe as she looked down at the place.

There was no opening in her smooth skin, just the trail of blood, which he wiped clean on one of his sleeves before smiling. "So, what is your name?" Kiactu asked, sitting on his knees as he looked the girl in her eyes.

"My name is . . ."

**FLASHBACK END**

Kiactu later had met a young man named Takeshi Tsuchie who was an unnaturally shy guy. After getting to know the boy, he was able to draw him from his shell. Though it was only to him for some unknown reason. The two hung out from time to time and Kiactu protected Takeshi from bullies and other boys who wanted to make trouble for the young man.

Eventually, Takeshi began to look up to Kiactu as the older brother who could do anything for him. However, he didn't know that Kiactu knew something about his parents' bad habits. His father had gotten laid off earlier that year and what little money they were making were going into his mother's gambling habits, so Kiactu had Takeshi staying over with him almost all of the time.

Of course, that would change with today.

After getting bathed and dressed, Kiactu then decided to head to school, where he would meet Takeshi before the both of them headed to class. However, today would be different because as soon as Kiactu stepped on the campus, he heard that his name was being called. But before he could react, the feeling of an injection needle going into his neck could be felt as the liquid poured itself into his veins. Kiactu was awake enough to see that he was tied in a bag between two older men.

"Huh . . ." he said before closing his eyes. "It's that time in France all over again. This time, if you're going to whore me off, I want my clients to be extremely . . . beautiful . . ." He closed his eyes once more and didn't open them until he reached a house. Once Kiactu opened his eyes, he could tell that whoever owned said place was considerably wealthy. Like the kind of wealthy where you had to watch where you treaded as the wrong step could end up with scars upon his back. And not battle scars.

Kiactu was taken to the doorway, which opened to show a young woman with a visible scar underneath her eye patch and blonde hair. She was dressed in an old-fashioned maid's outfit and smoking a cigarette, making Kiactu grimace as the mental image of a certain video game character drifted into his head. "Milady," she called out after putting out said cigarette, "your fiancé is here." The doors opened to show a young woman about two years younger than Kiactu's apparent age (which was sixteen by the way) walked through. She would have looked beautiful if her face wasn't arranged in a strict look.

She wore a frilly pink dress and a pink hairclip that held her bang across her forehead. The bang had a golden highlight and stuck off to the side. The girl would have looked beautiful if her face wasn't locked up in an exceptionally superior glare. He would fix that or his name wasn't Kiactu Maheem.

"Er . . . Yo," he greeted, his body still kept within the bag. "Could one of you get me out of this? I promise not to run." The men didn't answer him and just grabbed the bag, making Kiactu look over one's back as they carried him inside fireman-style. If Kiactu could, he'd rest his hand on his shoulder at the unnecessary display of strength.

Really, it's not like he would run from here. Turning his uncovered eye down, he noticed that the girl was following behind him, making him grimace as he tried to think of who she was. There were a lot of socially-strict girls that he had met over the few years. Fortunately, none of them had foreheads like her. It was still kind of difficult to place a name with a face, though.

"Huh," he said aloud. "I've never seen this side of you before." He was just going out on a wing and saying stuff that came to his mind. "I had always thought you were kind of nice." Maybe he was under thinking things. She looked to be quite mad now for some reason.

"Otose," she called out, getting the maid from before to appear right beside her.

"Yes, Milady."

"Get me instructional tool 'You-Don't-Remember-Me?'" the young woman said. Otose later appeared with a flyswatter in hand. The only problem . . . it had tacks glued on to its bottom. Kiactu wasn't one for pain, so he ducked his head in the sack as she sent the thing flying at him. Inside was extremely roomy, Kiactu sat in the sack while sipping tea as he stayed for a bit.

"Ah," he said as the hot liquid flowed down his throat. "Delicious." There was no way in hell he was coming out until the girl calmed down. Just because he made a mistake and said something he shouldn't have (it's going to happen more than once). If she set off like this every time he said something wrong, she'd never grow to like him that way.

"Hmph," he said as he stayed in the bag. "Hikari Domina is quite the bitch."

Later found him sitting in front of a young lady and her husband. The lady of the house had a certain air about her, like she was a queen among peasants. It almost made Kiactu himself feel inadequate to be in her presence, like he was standing before Full right now. She was extremely attractive, as contrast to her husband who looked as if he didn't have an ounce of dignity in his body. Kiactu could only look at her daughter out of the corner of his eye, silently judging her in his mind as he thought of how much she'd grow to look like her mother.

What really set him off, however, were the facts that while the woman seemed emotionless, Hikari looked as if she wanted to stomp on an abandoned puppy's neck and snap it. Cruel analogy, but it was extremely accurate. They were going over the terms of engagement for Kiactu, who was to be wed to Hikari once she reached the age of consent. Kiactu nodded before lifting up one finger. "Can I have a condition?" he asked.

"You may."

Kiactu smiled at the woman, who nodded back before going ahead. "What of a friend of mine named Takeshi Tsuchie? I want him to have my old home and to be able to visit me from time to time," he conditioned. "I also want his father to be given a job that even he can't be fired from and his mother to be taken to a rehab class for gambling and all debts that those two have accumulated to be paid off in full."

"You're quite the young man," the mother told Kiactu getting the teen to smile at her statement.

"It's just . . . I know Takeshi won't be able to live without me. He won't be able to get a girlfriend, his penis is the size of an acorn if you include the balls, so I know he won't get a date anytime soon, and he is constantly bullied when I'm not around except when he gets home." Top that off with he's extremely clumsy, cute if you wanted a little brother type and the boy couldn't protect himself to save his own life.

Kiactu knew it was a vulgar subject, but it had to be done. She replied that it was admirable before walking off, leaving the couple to their own devices. Kiactu just looked sad as he thought to himself of how much this would fuck up his school credits. Not to mention that his street cred would fall to an all-time low.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kiactu noticed that the girl had taken off her shoe before sticking her foot in his face. "You can lick it if you want," she said, holding it out. Kiactu blinked before asking her what she meant. "I said you can lick my foot to make yourself feel better."

"Um . . . No."

"Why not?"

"Why would I lick anyone's feet?" he asked. "I wouldn't even lick my own bio-genetically engineered clone that's just like me in every way's feet." You'd be surprised at how much it's occurred. "I was just feeling a little depressed that my street cred was about to get blown due to the fact that I'm marrying a very pretty lady." He had to keep up all appearances. And licking some girl's foot would only make it a bit difficult to save face. Not saying that it couldn't be done, but it would be extremely difficult.

"Are you saying that you won't take my gift?" Hikari asked, getting more into Kiactu's face. The intimidation tactic did nothing to get him to shy away. "Is licking your foot a gift?" Kiactu asked. "Oh, thank you, Domina-sama, for letting me licks your foot as a gift for taking me off the street and giving me a home." This girl really was starting to tick him off. What happened next did even moreso. She kicked him in the face while yelling "Enough!"

As Kiactu laid sprawled out on the ground, the girl's sock drifted onto his face, making him growl a bit at being with a brat who thought she had him wrapped around her pinky. "Remember, Kiactu, it's all for Takeshi. It's for your little brother." He repeated the mantra over and over again, hoping that he himself would fall for it.

Kiactu was taken to a room that was excellently built, making him admire its old-fashioned upperclass atmosphere. "Yeah, now I'm bored." He flopped down on the bed only to bounce back up as he heard the sound of someone knocking at his door. "Coming," he called before opening it. It was the combat maid Otose, who glared at him with one eye. "You'd think with all the one-eyed people I know, they'd all be looking pissed off at me."

"Is that the way you usually greet your maids?"

"No. Did you want me to yell out 'AAAAH! IT'S BIG BOSS AND SHE WANTS TO TAKE MY SOUL!'?"

"I'm really going to like giving Milady the instructional tools for you."

"Let me guess, you're not going to be looking after me." He could already see the answer, but she gave it to him anyway. "Well, that's a bummer. But not really as I took care of myself for more than enough years."

She almost bitch-slapped him, but Kiactu grabbed her hand at the last second. "I really wished you would not have considered doing that." His calm attitude made the young woman gulp as she could almost see an aura bigger than anything she had ever seen around him. Surprisingly she was able to capture her bearings before telling him that he was nothing less than an object for Hikari. Kiactu glanced before walking away and changing his clothes.

"First off, I'm no one's object," he said as he unbuttoned his shirt. "Secondly, Hikari doesn't look like she really understands relationships." Actually none of the people here did. Especially not even the main family. For some reason he got the vibe that Hikari's father had been scared into doing this. The poor bastard followed after his wife like a lovesick puppy, balancing off her toes as he licked in between them. The very thought got Kiactu to shudder visibly.

"Let me guess, the only job for me is to be the 'perfect husband' for Hikari and to give her kids." She grunted to let him know that he hit the hammer on the nails before telling him what time dinner was. Knowing Kiactu, he would have to make his own, as he was plenty sure that the girl would give him her scraps like some sort of pet. Before walking off, Otose commented that if he did something like masturbate, she would cut off his junk and feed it to the nearest dog.

"Well fuck that shit," Kiactu breathed. "I don't eat after people." He kept a secret stash in a seal on his wrist (and even if he didn't eat, he wouldn't worry. He only ate to seem human, like any other immortal). She really didn't have to pull that combat knife off of her and try to intimidate him though. It was a bit of an unnecessary evil . . . for her.

Kiactu looked down at his wrists before silently wishing that he had brought Naruto and Kurama with him. He felt like such an idiot for leaving his weapons at home while he went on patrol. Well, not in _this_ dimension. The door opened up making him twitch his ears in preparation for an attack.

When none came, he turned to see a young girl in a tanktop and mini-skirt combo that showed her midriff. For some reason, he had a feeling that she was the younger sister, she was off limits, and she knew a lot more than what she led on.

"Hi," she said. "My name is Domina Akari. I'm Hikari's younger sister." Called it. "Are you okay?" A drip of blood ran down his cheek, coming from a cut under his hair line above his left eye. Said eye twitched as he silently thought of finding some way to get back at that copyright-infringement maid.

"Don't worry about it," he told her. "I heal quickly from wounds like this." It was those major wounds that took a time to heal, like if he was stabbed through the heart or something. Being immortal had its perks, but it could get annoying as hell. He loved pissing off people because he knew they couldn't kill them if they tried.

Akari still tried to wrap his head in bandages while he asked her what she thought of her sister getting married. "At first I was a little surprised," she said, "but then it melted away and I became glad. I finally got an older brother." Kiactu wanted to awe at how adorable she looked when she ordered him to bend forward. Without meaning to, he glanced down the girl's shirt at her exposed nipples (they couldn't be called boobs yet as there were hardly any meat, just enough to tell that she was growing in that area).

He moved suddenly, getting her to fall upon him. "This is why I told you not to move," she lightly scolded before pausing for a bit. "Do I feel a hard on?" She was really knowledgeable about stuff that she wasn't supposed to be. Knowing his luck, Hikari would walk in and take this out of context.

"Like I said," she went on. "Did your dick get hard when I rubbed my bare tits on you?" Kiactu tried to keep his mouth closed. He knew this would end up with him severely hurt answering it. "Or did you think you would stick your hard dick on an elementary school student's shaved pussy and jerk it until your cum splattered all over my body."

_'Must . . . fight . . . instincts . . ._,' Kiactu thought to himself. '_Must . . . fight . . . instincts . . ._' His libido was acting up again like it always did in situations like this. His breath began to quicken inside his head as he gulped before his nails began to sharpen. They stuck into the mattress before being dragged across its surface. He really needed to let loose. Damn rule for abstinently masturbation.

He wished something would happen to stop this moment as his eyes closed. Damn . . . This little girl was teasing him. She didn't know what she was doing, her nipple on display with her panties jutting out her core. Wait, was she getting wet too? He could swear he saw a wet spot in the center.

He turned his face up, trying to forget what was happening before him before she along with every girl here, including Otose, ended up pregnant. "Gotta . . . stay . . . calm," he breathed. "Gotta . . . fight . . . it back." It was a losing battle when the door opened, showing Hikari who was in the middle of saying something about apologizing when she noticed the situation. Was it her imagination, or did Kiactu look more bestial.

As soon as the look was there it evaporated, leaving a sorely horny Kiactu lying on the bed as Akari tried to tell her sister that Kiactu had come onto her. He quickly sat up, hoping that she wouldn't stare at his boner before crossing his legs. "Otose," Hikari said, looking a little feral herself. "Give me instructional tool 'Stallion's Lamentations'." Once she was handed a riding crop, Kiactu just stared at it before trying to open his mouth. Inside his mind he was making the connections, though.

'_Scenario: Young woman walks in to apologize when she sees fiancé in sexual position with little sister. Young woman calls her maid to bring riding crop with intent to severely beat. Does Young Woman A) try to reason with the two, B) act as if nothing is going on, C) forget everything and beat the shit out of fiancé with crop, or D) Listen to fiancé as he explains that it was a big misunderstanding?_' he thought. It took him a few minutes but he got up before flinging himself through the window.

In his head, he was thinking of how James Bond/Austin Powers this moment was before falling to the forests below. Landing on a branch of a tree, he looked back at the window he burst through before leaping away through the trees. "The hell I'm going back until she calms down," he breathed to himself.

The next morning, after the girl had calmed down and beaten up a Mud Clone that he made go back to the house in the middle of the night, Kiactu lay sprawled in bed when he realized that it was beginning to be a bit too wet. Pulling back the covers, he noticed that in the bed with him was a stallion's head that was oozing blood. Knowing whose handiwork it was, Kiactu growled before thinking that he really needed a way to get the ex-Marine off his back.

While walking next to her, Kiactu kept quiet until they got to the stairs, where Hikari was. She walked past as Kiactu greeted her before noticing the smell of her hair. "No thinking about sex until the day comes, got it," Otose growled as she held the hacksaw she used to cut the horse's head off with up to Kiactu's neck. "If I see a single speck of it, I'll chop your balls to two-fifths."

"Otose," Kiactu said, getting the woman's attention.

"What?"

"You know, you shouldn't try playing mind games with someone you don't know. It may come to bite you in the ass. And if you ever make a threat about my dick again, I will not rest until I scatter your bones in each of the major deserts, you got that?" That last part was said without any emotion. Kiactu was proud of his penis, even if it wasn't up to most standards of society. All eight inches were a blessing to him. Who needed freaking Godzilla-sized dicks like most of today's art try to play off as normal?

No one got that unless through special means.

The woman visibly flinched as Kiactu's aura became clearer. Over his head was an image of some otherworldly creature holding a scythe threateningly as if to tell her to try and cut his dick and see the retaliation that would come through? "What a man does in his own room is his business, are we clear?" His smile was even creepier (**AN: Think Unohana before she showed us her true self. Why did you have to die, Unohana?! You were the sexy older mother! I mean, did you guys even look at her in a bikini? I mean (sexy growl)**).

Just as soon as they entered the breakfast room, Akari tried to hug Kiactu. He wanted to move out of the girl's way as she did nothing but cause him trouble, but he couldn't fault her for that. No matter how much he wanted to. "Good morning, Onii-chan," she said before running up to hug him. Kiactu stiffened, though it wasn't at the fact that she had touched him, but it was more like he was still feeling a little . . . messed up about what happened.

After an interesting meeting again with the hacksaw (Otose almost killed him over not eating Hikari's leftovers, like an ass), Kiactu was given a breakfast and was told to be grateful that he was even given something to eat. He was . . . but when a little blueberry rolled under the table, he went underneath as well, only to see that it was in the middle of Akari's legs. It stood there . . . mocking him. Telling him that if he wanted it, he would have to dig in there and get it.

What made matters worse was the fact that she had her dress up. He would've raised his head up, but he was unsure what would happen. Kiactu already knew that if he did, Otose would have his head for wasting food . . . but on the other hand, she would have his head for "molesting" the little sister of Hikari.

"What a dilemma," he whispered as he crossed his legs. He balanced his hands like they were scales, putting them in the air. "On one hand if I do this, I can get killed for soiling the little girl. On the other, I probably get attacked by Otose for wasting food." In the past he'd have gone with the obvious choice, but since it was for Takeshi, he had to persevere on. "Damn that brat owes me considerably," Kiactu growled as he reached for the blueberry in between Akari's legs.

It smashed to pieces, making him yelp and gain the attention of Otose as he tried to crawl from under the table. When asked what happened, Kiactu told her that he had banged his head on the table. While sitting at the table, he could only watch as the girl tried to show him all that she could do to the sausage like she was trying to making him blush. Kiactu was on to her little games, and using a bit of chakra, he casted a genjutsu over Otose before making his hand and index fingers into a "V". Placing his mouth in between the two, he stuck out his tongue before twirling it around and flicking it in and out.

This little girl thought she was going to beat him in a Seduce-Off? Fuck that!

He really needed to learn to keep a solid genjutsu some time. Kiactu could later be found on his bed, his face heavily bruised. The damn woman somehow knew he did something perverse and punched him in the jaw.

After a moment of rest, he decided to go explore his new home. While looking for his fiancée, Kiactu walked into a room that he wished he could unsee. It looked like one of those you would expect of a dominatrix. "Well, I'll have to gouge out my eyes and probably wipe my memory of this event," he said, slowly closing the door.

"And what of Kiactu's request?" he heard Mrs. Domina ask. Kiactu stopped before putting his ear to the door. '_What about my request?_' Kiactu listened into the conversation before the door opened a smidge more. It revealed a naked Mrs. Domina sitting on her bed and covered in only a robe. Her pubic hair could be seen, making Kiactu know that she really was nude. "Your quick work always impresses me." She moved her legs, showing more hair before holding her foot out to Mr. Domina.

"Here is your usual gift."

Kiactu made the connections before a feeling of sickness passed over him. Obviously, Hikari walked in on her mother and father doing one of their weird moments and decided to copy it. That was one weird family, though he had no room to talk seeing as he had to seal his family away. He slowly backed away before running off, catching their attention.

"MY EYES!" he yelled as soon as he was sure he was out of earshot. "What have I just witnessed?" It was something he would never recover for. All he would be able to see now is a nearly naked Mrs. Domina holding her foot out to her husband as a "gift".

If he ever got a gift like that, he'd punch whoever gave it to him in the jaw. While running, he didn't notice that he had ran into the household "sweetheart" (and he used the term _extremely_ lightly). She then went to explain what he had seen. Apparently, it was a tradition for the man to cow to the woman's every need and as reward, he got to lick her foot.

"Well that's a pretty fucked up tradition," Kiactu said to himself. "Besides, how the hell was I supposed to know that with Hikari?" If he had, he would've done it to at least get on her good side. Now she was pretty insufferable.

"Wait, have you given anyone a 'gift' before?" Kiactu asked, only for the girl to tell him that she hadn't. She crunched on her ice before telling him that she'd rather screw someone than be screwed. Kiactu sighed before leaning back and resting his arm on the chair.

"What are you two doing out here?" Hikari asked, gaining Kiactu's attention while Akari suddenly remembered the homework she had. The little girl ran off and left the two alone. Kiactu sat there, looking up at his "owner" before eventually asking her why she wanted him to marry her so soon. "Not that I don't appreciate it, but couldn't you have waited a few more years?"

The sound of a plane going overhead caught Kiactu's attention. He knew something was happening and looked up to see someone jumping out. Kiactu grimaced before narrowing his orbs in concentration as the man landed smackdab in the middle of the table.

It tipped over as soon as he landed and a massive wind began to blow him back, parachute and all. Kiactu could only watch as the man made a fool of himself before disconnecting the lines and showing the face of a pretty boy. Automatically, Kiactu's ire grew at watching the boy's face. "I'm going to go punch something," he growled.

"Hikari-chan!" the young man yelled. "That was really mean of you to cancel our marriage like that." Kiactu was about to go when he decided to stay for this. How many times did some drama like this occur? Oh wait, almost every day for a Namae no Nai.

"And now you have a fiancé?" the young man yelled, covering his face. "I'd heard nothing of the sort! In fact, I haven't heard of it!" Hikari snapped her fingers and her guards appeared before grabbing the boy and escorting him off the premises.

"Huh," Kiactu said, watching the whole thing take place. "It's none of my business why you would pick me, a lowly commoner, over someone as . . ." He had to swallow the bile that began to rise in his throat. ". . . handsome as he was." As Hikari was about to leave, she didn't anticipate his arm shooting out and grabbing her by the wrist. Kiactu didn't even look at her as his statement/question hung in the air.

"Hey, let me go!" she yelled, getting him to answer back that he wouldn't until she answered his question. She pulled him with her, which was an amazing feat of strength as Kiactu wasn't exactly Mr. Lightweight. Unfortunately, he flew forward, knocking her over before finding himself in a compromising situation: his lips were over hers in a kiss. Hikari's eyes were wide open in shock before that shock began to morph into something else.

Unbeknownst to the two, they were being watched by both her mother (who was still in a state of undress and sitting on a naked Mr. Domina) and her younger sister. "Otose . . ." Hikari called when her brain began to function once more. Said ninja-maid appeared by her side while kneeling. "You called, milady?"

"Get me instructional tool "Steel Integrity"," she ordered. After being handed a steel retractable rod, she turned to face Kiactu with a grin reminiscent of a certain shark-related ninja . . . or any ninja of a certain Village in the Mist. "Since I was also at fault, I'll go easy on you." She swung the rod at Kiactu, who dodged before jumping into a tree.

"Yeah, if I stay here, I'm going to end up hurt," he told her as he looked down. "So . . . I'll just wait until you've calmed down before taking my punishment like a man and go hide in the forest." Of course by take his punishment like a man he meant send a mud clone in his place. There was no way in hell he was going to be hit by someone millions of millennia younger than he was.

**CHAPTER END**

Prince: Ah, Domina no Do! It seems like just yesterday I finished reading this manga and now I'm writing a fanfiction about it. Of course, like most of my work, the ending Author's Note was made a week or two (if I'm lucky) after the beginning one. For most of you fans out there, Kiactu will not be submitting to Hikari like Takeshi did throughout the series. While writing this, I've also started getting on that Naruto (post-canon) fanfic that I wanted to do before my computer crashed. I'm also working on the Inuyasha fanfic while I'm at it, as well as Mahora no Kitsune-sensei, which regrettably is on hiatus until I can find a new charger for my netbook. Most of the ones I have end up being burned through within the first half-year. The one I'm currently using now is on its last legs before eventually I can't use it anymore and my battery power is only good for about two to three hours by itself.

Kiactu: Expect a lemon for this as it goes borderline hentai at times, along with futanari in one chapter, imouto in like twenty others, and has something to do sexually at least once a chapter. There will be character development and more dates. Full and the others will make appearances when Kiactu's in distress, so things will be getting hectic.


	2. All-Girls School Ain't What They Seem

**CHAPTER TWO: ATTENDING AN ALL GIRL SCHOOL ISN'T WHAT IT'S CRACKED UP TO BE**

Prince: The second chapter of Taming a Forgotten. I thought more people would like to read stories that explained more about Kiactu's character. But I guess all they want to do is bitch about how he's Gary Stu or some shit. Name me one character from any media (whether it be manga, video game, or Western animation) that isn't powerful for their own good, and name me one who doesn't have a dark side. If you can't you don't really read as much manga as you say you do. Naruto is one of the most powerful shinobi in history, as Ichigo is the most powerful Soul Reaper (also can be read as Shinigami) whose power rivals that of the captain-commander Yamamoto. Percy is one of the strongest demigods in history and Sora . . . I can't exactly say he's the strongest Keyblade wielder, but if you have an entire series where you're the main person fighting, it kind of makes it seem like you're pretty strong. Ask Master Chief, or Jak. Hell, even Spyro was so powerful he got more than one series (the first one starting with the original Spyro created by Insomniac Games). So, as most of the other writers who had to put up with random story-less posers like the ones who more than likely are going to call my rant.

**CHAPTER START**

The images of Kiactu coming in for a kiss woke Hikari up as usual as she screamed. Huffing to herself, she decided to tear open the door to his room to find him cuddling a pillow and drooling. "Otose!" she called her maid. The older woman slid from under the bed on a rack before answering her mistress. "Get me the instructional tool 'Red Hot Seal'!"

Taking a box of cigarettes out, Otose thumped on the end of the box before putting one in her mouth and lighting it. After taking a drag, she handed the cigarette to Hikari, who then marched over to Kiactu and stood over his bed. "Oh Ice Princess," he said. "Your name must be a complete misnomer because your lips actually feel warm to the touch. And soft as well." He moved a pillow in the way of the incoming cigarette before covering his head. Sounds of skin touch cloth could be heard before the pillow was shoved out of the way by an irate Hikari.

She shoved the pillow out of the way before holding it to his forehead.

Kiactu woke up and noticed the pain before thinking it was just Kurama trying to connect with him once more. Until it started acting more and more persistent as his eyes opened wide to show an angry Hikari holding a cigarette to his forehead. Kiactu sighed to himself before sitting up, glaring at Hikari with his one visible eye before trying to rub the pain off. "That was completely unnecessary," he growled to himself.

At breakfast, the burn was hardly noticeable, though his bang was combed a bit thicker to hide the ridiculous blemish. Hikari was back in her typical upper level mood and eating a big plate of food while Kiactu's plate looked like something even his dog wouldn't eat. "Ohayo," Akari said, popping up. "What happened to your forehead?"

"Apparently Hikari got jealous of Ice Princess getting a kiss from me in my sleep and decided that she wanted to burn me with a cigarette," Kiactu honestly answered. "Just your typical day in the life of Kiactu Maheem-Domina." He was pretty sure she was going to make him take her name . . . unless she didn't want him to keep her last name. "I'm just glad she hasn't branded my ass . . . yet."

Later that day, Kiactu found out some rather shocking news education-wise. "You want me, a naturally hormone-induced teenaged boy, to go to school with my potential wife?" he asked Otose. "Not only is it full of rich snobby people, but it's also an all-girls school." Things just didn't sit right about here. "Don't worry," Otose reassured him in that usual sarcastic way of hers. "I made a chart of the people in the class."

Kiactu was about to ask if it was a roster or something when he got a good look at it. On the piece of paper was a pie chart with the question 'What Do You Think of Kiactu Maheem?' Below it, most of the chart was covered in one answer (with the highest percentage of fifty-two percent) "There's someone with that name in our class?" which was then followed by No Answer for twenty-six percent, then "That guy will definitely die a virgin," for 16 percent, and finally the last answer was "He is a disgusting otaku," which had eight percent of the people from the class. Mentally doing the work in his head, Kiactu found that it wasn't accurate, as there was an extension of two percent more.

"I may be an idiot at math, but 52 plus 26 plus 16 plus eight equals one-hundred-two, not exactly one hundred. What, did someone vote twice?" She just thrusted the map at him before informing him that Hikari had already left by car, which peeved him off as she didn't even ask him if he wanted a ride, and handing him a box lunch. Kiactu grimaced down at it before looking right back up at Otose.

"It's not laced with cyanide, is it?" he asked, sniffing the lunch and poking it with a stick. "No rat poison, no nitro-glycerin, no nerve toxins that could reach up into my brain and destroy it from the inside out?" If you think he was crazy, you'd be dead wrong.

"No, but it will be if you don't go to school already!" Otose yelled, getting him to back off before walking to the school. "You need to get laid," he whispered to himself as he disappeared into the woods surrounding the house. Kiactu looked around suspiciously before closing his eyes and feeling out for where Hikari was. Around him, white ribbons could be found sticking out of the ground and waving before him. Kiactu stuck his hand out and grabbed one before smirking.

"Thanks for helping me train that, Ichigo," he said to himself before sprinting off, the ribbon in his hands. While running, he never noticed that he was about to be intercepted. The two objects collided, one person going into the air while the other was sent flying back. "Gah! Fucking Newton's First Law of Motion!" Kiactu yelled before looking up at a compass flew in the air before stabbing him right dead on the burn. It took a few seconds before he started rolling on the ground in pain.

"GAH!" he yelled, wrapping one hand around the pointy edge and another around the part that hooked up to the pencil. Swiftly pulling it out, Kiactu inspected the compass to see that covered in his blood before shrugging and throwing it back. "Are you okay?" he asked once he felt that the girl was coming to. She opened her eyes to look in confusion before they focused upon the injured boy with a stream of blood coming from a cut in his forehead and jumped.

"Your forehead is bleeding!" she yelled. When she noticed the deadpan glare he was giving her, she decided to ask if it hurt. He shrugged before telling her that it did a bit, but the pain would go away. "Your blood is still pouring out," she said, handing him a handkerchief. "Please use this." Kiactu smiled as he took the cloth and held it against the blood to wipe it off.

After a visit to the nurse to see if the wound was infected, Kiactu walked through the doorway of his new classroom before looking at all of his classmates. Each one of them stared back and Kiactu just stood by the teacher's desk. The woman looked to be fresh out of college and had a gentle disposition. For some reason, Kiactu had the feeling that she would let her students walk all over her. It actually kind of made him sick to his stomach just thinking about it, so he didn't.

"Now class, this is our new transfer student, Kiactu Maheem," the teacher introduced. Kiactu just stayed quiet for a second before raising two fingers to his head in a salute before simply saying "Yo." Once he introduced himself, the entire class started talking before one of the students raised her hand for permission to speak.

"Sensei," the drill-curl girl said after standing up, "may I raise a question?" When given the go-ahead, the girl asked why was a boy enrolled into the school. "Well, you see, certain circumstances with the Domina family . . ." That automatically got the girl (now named Sunado –or Riru) to turn her glare towards Hikari, who looked as if she could care less what happened.

"Domina Hikari, so this is all your doing?" she asked. "What did you think you were doing? Pulling strings to have a boy enroll at an all-girls school." Hikari lazily turned her eye towards Riru before simply answering that he belonged to her. "I need him at an arm's length at all times or he finds himself in some big trouble."

Kiactu deadpanned at the fact that he was seen as nothing more than a useless trinket by his fiancée and began to clean out his ear. "I'm sorry," he said, checking it to make sure it wasn't clogged up. He beat into it to clear up some room before turning to face Hikari. "Did you just say that you owned me?" Hikari glared at him with a glare that affirmed his question. Kiactu shut up, knowing that yet another clone would have to be sacrificed once he got home. "C-C-Calm down, please calm down," the teacher said, hiding behind her roster. "I didn't hear anything."

"That's all I am to you?" he asked, his face emotionless. "An object that you can use to show how rich you are?" It kind of pissed him off. He was the reason that humans were still acting as if they had control over the Earth, which they don't. Kiactu swore to himself that he would change Hikari's view of him one way or another. Whether it is the old fashioned make-her-fall-in-love-with-him way or the new and improved way of forcing her to learn the way of the world. He really was hoping it was the first one. He hated doing stuff like that to pretty people like her.

"Please sit down," the teacher (who now seemed distraught) said. "Maheem's seat will be . . ."

"Next to me," Hikari said, turning her nose up. The teacher crawled underneath her desk as a way to escape the trauma she was going through. Kiactu sighed before knowing that he was going to have to teach her how to be stricter with her students as well. Hopefully Full could take a job here as the unsealed version always did have a way with teaching people things. Even if the way he went about them was the stoic sadist's way.

"Wait!" Riru yelled. "Next to you is me! And there's no way I'm moving!" Hikari just said that the girl on the other side will move then. Said girl stood up, showing that it was the girl from that morning. "You don't have to worry about me," she said, turning to Kiactu with a smile. "I'll just go to an open spot in the back."

Kiactu smiled at her for her kindness before watching as she walked away. As soon as she got back there, he shivered, knowing something was seriously wrong with that girl. Even though she seemed nice, she had a bit more to her than just on the outside. Could someone say yandere personality?

Once Kiactu sat down, he was bombarded with questions by the girls about his and Hikari's strange relationship. "We won't tell anyone," one of the girls said, holding up a camera to his face.

"If you aren't going to tell anyone, please do not hold the camera up like the first thing you're going to do is show someone," he told her. "But . . . she's my fiancée." That caused quite a scene, getting the other girls to yell it out in surprise. It drew the attention of everyone from the class, even the girl who went to sit at the back.

After a few minutes, Kiactu was left alone with his box lunch. He stared at it for a moment before poking at it. Looking over, he could see that Hikari's lunch looked like something you'd see at a fancy restaurant, but knowing his luck, this was not the case. Once he opened the wrap, he could see that in fact, it was a lot better than he anticipated. What he thought was going to be bugs, turned out to be white rice, white macaroni, and white mayonnaise.

Kiactu stared at the lunch before grimacing. Picking up a pair of chopsticks, he broke them apart before picking up a small piece of pasta and holding it out to the light. He could see the mayonnaise running a bit before deciding against it. Kiactu put his plate down before thinking about the consequences of not eating his lunch and thought hard about it. If he was lucky, Otose would probably get mad and yell that since he didn't eat, he wouldn't eat her lunch. Of course, the alternative was that she threatened to take anything edible around him until he did eat.

"Yeah, I saw a ramen place on the way here," he said to himself before exiting the schoolyard. Dumping the contents of his lunch in the nearest trashcan that wasn't on film, Kiactu silently snuck off the property before vanishing into the ramen stand and grabbing a bowl of the noodles and broth. '_Naruto sure would be proud of me_,' he thought to himself, finishing off the bowl before sighing happily and waving towards the old man.

He returned to school as soon as he was finished before noticing he had to use the latrines. Running to the nearest bathroom, Kiactu realized something: all of the bathrooms here were meant for the girls. So there were no boy bathrooms unless there were male teachers here. But that meant that the numbers had to have been next to none as there would be mostly women. Still, a bathroom is a bathroom.

Finding a spot outside in the blindspot of any cameras, Kiactu took out his lizard to drain its fluids, unaware that someone was in the room before him. Once that person opened the curtains, he raised it in surprise. It was the young girl from before: the one with the hidden yandere personality.

In her mind, she was in the jungles riding upon a massive elephant when it sprayed water out of its trunk, hitting her in the face much like the torrent of piss from his member. "Gah!" he yelled. "I'm sorry, Ayako! I didn't mean to do an R. Kelly on you!" Kiactu was feeling pretty low as he bowed his head to the girl. How was he supposed to know someone was in the room before him?

"Don't worry about it," she reassured him. "I have a younger cousin who I care for so . . . Besides yours wasn't scary looking." It was probably one of the longest, thickest hoses she would ever see again. Some girl would be lucky to be rammed by that monster someday, that girl being Hikari Domina. Somewhere in his guilt, Kiactu felt a little pride in himself. Of course he didn't want to show it as he was trying to look apologetic, but that didn't stop a massive smile from trying its best to creep across.

"Just don't say anything," he said. "I know I'm not an important enough celebrity to get away with peeing on some underage girl." His record would be fucked up then. And he loved not having a felony charge on his person right now.  
"Okay," Ayako told him. "I'll make sure that just the two of us know about this." Kiactu was really hoping that this would never happen again. "Er, thanks," he said. "I guess."

As the two walked into class, Hikari noticed how close the two seemed (well, Ayako was closer to him than the other way around as Kiactu was still wary about the girl but he didn't show it). "You're living with her?" Ayako asked, getting Kiactu to nod. She looked a little downcast. "You must like staying there." Kiactu nearly gagged before giving her the thumbs-down. "Hell no," he said. "It's like waking up at a crack house. Every morning I wake up to some fucked up thing in my life. It's like I was dropped in some kind of hell, but I'm only doing this for my friend, Takeshi."

The boy had better been grateful to him. He gave the boy his own home when things with his parents got fucked up. He knew that the mother was still gambling away the cash that his father brought home.

Kiactu then noticed his "wife" before calling out to her. When she was asked if she could take him home, she ordered the chauffeur to drive away, leaving him with Ayako. Internally, he was seething before wishing that a back tire would blow on the way home. "What a brat," he said to himself. "It's fine," Ayako reassured him. "My house is in the other direction anyway." Although Kiactu still wanted to help her, he still felt a voice in the back of his head telling him to stay away from the girl. It begged him to stay away from her, as if telling him that associating with the girl would end up with him strapped to something and watching a completely pointless battle between her and Hikari.

'_Hah . . . As if something like that would ever happen!_'

He doubted that his thought was correct. Kiactu knew with the luck he had in this world, there was no way he would be so lucky.

The next day he stood at the bottom of the stairs with Otose handing him another lunch box. "Oh goodie, white lunch again," he groaned. He didn't eat the one from the day before, even though he knew he could probably stomach it.

"Actually, I can make some more for you if you want," Otose told him. She could tell that he didn't like the last one. He probably didn't eat all day yesterday and still looked like he was full. Either he had some money on his person or he ate out of the garbage. She wouldn't have cared anyway, but this was supposed to be the next Mr. Domina. "This one has a bit more color in it." Kiactu knew it was probably the truth, but he also knew that it was probably was just things from the wheat food group, much like what happened the other day.

"Oh, and here's some gym clothes," Otose told him, throwing a bag of clothing at him. "That's okay," he told her. "I think I have some in my room. It's my training clothes." Otose pressed her hands against his chest to stop him from going back inside the house. "Aren't you worried about being late to school?" she asked, glaring down at him trying to intimidate him.

"Nope," Kiactu honestly answered meeting his glare with a full smile. "The sensei is a real pushover, and I don't want to trouble her with my problems." He really needed to boost the woman's self-esteem.

Meanwhile, at the Sunado household, Riru was glaring at her boiled egg. After a minute of staring, the egg morphed into the top of Hikari's head as it stared mockingly at the girl. "Onibokki!" she yelled, getting the family butler's attention. The elderly man walked calmly to her side as she ordered him to take away the egg.

"Is something wrong, Riru?" her mother asked.

"There's nothing wrong, mom," the girl answered as Onibokki left. '_Seriously, why did I think about something like that this morning? This happened because I set up that omiai with that fool from the Harigata family. But if it went well, I was going to rub it in her face._' She was thinking of what the marriage between Hikari and the boy were like. '_But she had a fiancé all this time?_'

Her thought process strayed to Kiactu, who acted like he didn't even care he was in the spotlight. Once she saw his smug-looking face, she screamed for the butler once more. Taking out a whip (and Onibokki giving her his back, which was filled with scars from probably generations of being whipped), she slammed the weapon on his back, taking out her anger on Onibokki. Her mother just sat there, not really even listening to what was going on around her as the woman sipped her coffee.

After getting to school, Kiactu sat down through the first class before making it to lunch, but not before Ayako handed him a bottle to do his business in. Kiactu had to get the girl to look away before peeing and once she did, turned his back to her and peed. Ayako shivered as she heard the sounds of the water bottle being filled and turned back around once it was over with.

After handing Ayako the bottle, Kiactu was then treated to a scene where she rubbed said bottle against her face lovingly. '_Yet no one suspects that hanging out with this girl can have disastrous effects_,' he thought. It was written all over her face. She was the Meg of this universe, he had realized as soon as he saw her place the bottle against her head. He couldn't accept anything from the girl or he'd end up encouraging her. He'd probably eat some of her hair, blood, and if he wasn't careful, spit.

Kiactu just stared as she realized what she was doing. "Yeah, keep going," he told her sarcastically. "That honestly wasn't that creepy."

Lunch time came up and Kiactu anxiously watched his box. He didn't want to touch the woman's food, so he had his shadow make a lunch under the guise of a chef in the kitchen last night and made himself a bento, which he had sealed in his upper backpack pocket.

Soon after lunch, Kiactu headed out for gym before taking out what Otose had given him. ". . . Oh hell no!" he yelled, studying the shirt before moving on to the bloomers. If he had to wear those girly clothes, Otose was going to meet the business end of his swords Fox King and Uzukage. It's a good thing that he always kept a tracksuit for this same exact situation in a hidden seal on his hands.

"Today we're doing volleyball," the coach said. "Everyone, please group in teams of six. Where's the rumored solitary male?"  
"Yo," Kiactu said, waving at the woman as he stepped onto the scene. His jacket was unzipped to show a pristine white t-shirt. The orange and black jumpsuit shined in the light as if it was brand new, masking more of his penis than what would've happened had he not worn this and gone with the kitty-cat t-shirt and the bloomers.

Once the game started, Kiactu moved to hit the ball each time it went over the net towards him. He succeeded each time before Riru hit the ball. It sailed over before almost crashing into his face when he hit it skyward in defense. Once it began to sail down, he hit it over the net and watched as Riru's butler hit it back towards him.

Kiactu grimaced before pulling back his hand. "Oryaaa!" he yelled, slamming it full force enough to bounce back over the net. He sighed before feeling something wrong and moving from the spot as rubber pellets flew past. Once more, Riru was scolded by the teacher for using a gun. Hikari had gotten fed up with the girl trying to kill Kiactu . . . well she could hardly care less about her killing him. More like she was worried about Riru fucking up her property. "Do what you want to your own junk, but don't mess up other's pets."

"You, madam, are a total B-I-T-C-H and a half," Kiactu said.

"I could honestly care less what's yours and what's not, but men are lowly creatures that should be oppressed," Riru argued. "Other than that, they're worthless creatures." Kiactu silently wished that she were to say that back in the ancient times of the United States. Bitch would be slapped so hard those drills in her hair would straighten.

Kiactu could only watch as the argument about how men should be treated got underway between the two. He looked back and forth before sweatdropping as a tennis match was decided. Kiactu turned his attention back to Onibokki, who was just standing there with Kiactu in a half-Nelson.

". . . Is there any way you can let go without me kicking you in the nuts?" he honestly asked.

Of course, a tennis match was called and Kiactu was strapped to a wooden X with what appeared to be clamps on his pants near his balls. ". . . What are these for?" he asked Otose, who explained that they were for if Hikari lost a point, then he'd get a jolt through his body. If she won one, he'd still get a jolt through his body, only it wouldn't be as severe. "Could we do this where my junk _isn't_ on the line?" he asked. "Because if I end up feeling that jolt, I'm going to probably kill everything in sight until you're all dead."

It was true. The last person to touch his junk in an attempt to harm him didn't make it through the night. Hell, they didn't make it the second they brought him pain. Oh, there was Hikari, whose strike was out of bounds. He felt the jolt go through his system before kneeling down, his eyes shielded by his long hair as he drowned out the sounds of the match.

Once he felt that second jolt, everyone could feel how mad he was right now. Even those playing the games stopped for a second as a foul feeling of dread entered their systems. "**I can handle the little torture instruments Hikari calls "Instructional Tools", Otose, but stay the hell away from my dick unless you want to see a side of me only the few that I've allowed to live see**," Kiactu growled, his voice deeper than normal. "**Now, either you release me or I find something a lot worse than those Instructional Tools to use on everyone here?**" Say what you want about Kiactu but if there was anything he hated it was when someone did something to his dick.

Kiactu's lone visible eye made the battle-hard maid gulp in fear as she stepped off of her platform chair and unclamped the clamps. His face morphed back into a smile. It really unnerved her that she could still see his aura behind him. "**Thank you**."

"Uh . . . Um, the game will now resume," Otose said shakily. Kiactu watched while still strapped up the rest of the match. He tried not to think about what was going on as each girl's panties were shown with each move they made. Hikari's were a solid black and clung to her, exposing much of her cheeks while Riru's panties were zip up from the front. Kiactu's eyes started twitching as he watched the girls duel, which ended in a tie as they were not able to best the other.

After a begrudging admittance to a good game, the girls ordered a rematch, to which Kiactu screamed no way, as he was sure they'd try to do the same thing to him again. "If you guys ever try something like that again, I'll drag you down and crush your skulls like an egg," he growled. Of course, Hollow Ichigo said that, but it was the truth. How many boys would allow someone to issue thousands of volts into their crotch without retaliating? All over this dimension, thousands of boys are sneezing as I write this. In their own, Takeshi is sneezing, as well as Onibokki and Mr. Domina.

Sometime next week, Kiactu was chilling in the classroom when he heard the sounds of someone opening the door. "Maheem Kiactu, I issue a challenge for Domina Hikari's heart!" Harigata Mitsuru (the name of the boy from before) commanded.

"What is this about?" one of the students whispered, though Kiactu could hear them perfectly.

"Something about a duel between Hikari-san's fiancé and the heir to the Harigata family."

"So in other words, a duel for the right for Hikari-san's hand in marriage?"

"So it seems."

Ayako looked a little worried about Kiactu, who seemed to show no enthusiasm about what was going to happen.

"It's about to commence," a young woman said. She was dressed in a beautiful kimono and had a beauty mark underneath her left eye. "A duel passed down since the ancient times by the family Harigata: Shaburiate (**Translation: Licking the Opponent**)."

"Why do I have the feeling I was rushed into this situation?" Kiactu asked himself. In the center of the two challengers was a platform underneath a long cylindrical object that curved at the top. Maybe it was Kiactu's imagination . . . but that looked a lot like . . . The cloth was pulled off, exposing a long object shaped like a penis with ridges going down where the front would be. Kiactu watched in horror as Mitsuru picked it up before licking all around it and getting a feel for the texture.

"First, the contestant will take the harigata placed in front of him and remember its figure by licking with the tongue and lips."

"Oh-ho-ho-ho no," Kiactu said, placing his hands out in front of himself. "I'm not doing this. Not just to get married." This was some serious bullshit. There was no way he was going to lick a dildo. Not to mention the fact that the challenge only got worse as five big guys walked out of the back wearing masks and were unclothed with the only things being the masks and straps with dildos of other shapes there.

"The opponent will then try to distinguish the feel from these five men." Once Mitsuru was done, the announcer asked which one it was. "Number two," he answered, which was correct. Once he was told so, he smirked like he won when he noticed that the dojo had emptied out. "Well, I guess we're gone too," Hikari said, getting a smirk out of Kiactu.

"Well, see you later . . . I hope not," the boy said, happy to get out of this challenge when Riru intervened. "Gods dammit."

"If you are withdrawing, that means you lose," Riru observed. "That means she becomes Mitsuru's woman." Kiactu glanced towards Hikari, who looked back at him in shock. "Well, make me the godfather should you two die," Kiactu told her as he waved her off. "There is no way my lips are making contact with another man's junk." '_And I'll be damned of my tongue does as well._'

"Kiactu! Take the challenge and win!"

"Uh . . . Did you not just hear my answer?" he asked, halfway out the door.

"Otose!" The maid somehow appeared under the floorboards. "Instructional tool: Long Bizen!" She was handed a long sword like a katana. "You know what will happen," she growled, starting to unsheathe the blade. Kiactu paused for a good minute before thinking it over. "Have my junk cut off, death, or have my honor destroyed. Castration, Death, or Dishonor . . ." He weighed each option before scratching the back of his head.

"Hm . . . Wait! There's always the fourth option! Let my "Fight/Flight" reaction decide what I should do!" Run. Definitely run.

Crazy bitch with a sword, and the fact that he doesn't have Uzukage and/or Fox King with him? Yeah . . . It was time to run and hope Hikari didn't plant a tracker in him should she lose him. "Please wait!" Ayako yelled suddenly, getting Kiactu to turn towards her as she glanced towards Hikari. "Kiactu-kun wouldn't do something so perverted! Maybe . . . I could take his place . . ."

She began to blush while Kiactu just stared. '_Okay, she gets one free Panic-Attack-from-Hikari token,_' he said. '_Her house is the first one I go to when I and Hikari have a fight. Fuck the fact that I don't trust her alone with me._' An image was drawn of him and her, the girl butt-naked and Kiactu standing in front of her as she performed fellatio on him. He tried not to think too much on it, but he was feeling a little . . . excited.

He couldn't help the small amount of drool that exited the side of his mouth at the sight of Ayako's implied image of her giving him head. "Kiactu!" Hikari yelled, getting the boy to shake his head and get rid of the image. She glared at him before Kiactu tried to explain himself. He scratched the back of his head before deciding that silence was the best answer. To him, it was the better option as Hikari would try to severely hurt him once this was over and though his penis and maybe anus was safe for the time being, he didn't want to have to heal so much.

"Oh hey look!" he yelled, noticing her little sister walking in. "It's Akari! What are you doing here oh-so-gracious awkward position stopper?"

"Well, from the schoolyard it seemed like a barnyard meeting," she explained. "I came from the elementary schoolyard to see what was going on." She then turned her attention to Mitsuru, who recognized her as Hikari's younger sister. "By the way, Harigata . . . Kiactu-san is used to working out his cock of course, so he's never touched a harigata before. Don't you think that's unfair, from his cock's point of view?"

"And situation is reimbursed," Kiactu groaned before coming to a realization. "Hey! What the hell is with you talking like I'm a virgin?!"

"Why don't we change the rules a bit?" she went on.

"Change?" Mitsuru asked.

"QUIZ!" Akari yelled, now dressed in a midriff-bearing top with frilly edges and short shorts. "Well then. Let's start!"

"Err, I have a question . . ." Ayako started, only for Akari to deny her.

"Well, Kiactu-san," she said, getting his attention.

"What?"

"Smell what's inside this bag." She handed him a bag of cloth, which made him a bit apprehensive before he did as told. "What's in here?" he asked, after doing so.

"Hikari-neechan's panties." With that, Kiactu almost chucked them away while Hikari asked where she got them. Inko explained that she liberated them from the girl when she was washing her hip early that morning.

"That smell's not going to leave my senses for a few days," he groaned.

"Why are you acting like that smell is so bad?" Hikari yelled.

"It's not that," he answered. "It's just that for the next few days, my senses of smell and taste are going to be out of whack for about a week."

"Kiactu-san will be blindfolded and using headphones," Akari went on. Kiactu's eyes were then wrapped in gauze as his ears were placed inside headphones. He couldn't hear anything, though that didn't stop his sight as he was used to being blindfolded when training. Instead, without his eyes, his vision was actually better, though everything was in black and white. The people were hard to distinguish as his nose was no longer working full time due to it trying to fix itself from the smell of vaginal fluids. He was unaware of the conversation going around him, though.

If he was, he'd be against doing this. "You think I'd let him smell around my skirt!" yelled Riru as she clinged onto said object and glared at the younger Domina. "Of course," Akari answered. "Is that a problem?"

"A BIG problem!"

"It obviously would be disgusting to smell your stinking panties," Hikari said, getting her two cents in much to Riru's annoyance.

"Don't dogs chase after you every time your period comes on?" she retorted back.

"How can that be possible?!"

"Girls, girls," Inko smiled, getting both their attentions, "we'll know if your panties stink or not with this little game." Both of the girls agreed while Akari tried to reason with Mitsuru. "If Kiactu-san wins with these rules, shall we call it a draw?"

Mitsuru smiled before agreeing and asking that he looked at her abilities. "Then let the games begin!" First up was Mitsuru's guardian, Uba Sakura, who blushed before glancing towards her "master". Lifting up the skirt of her yukata, she displayed dark pantyhose with a pair of white underwear underneath. '_To do this while young master is watching_,' she thought to herself. '_It's completely shameful._'

Kiactu could tell that she was put off by this situation and turned away, knowing that this wasn't Hikari somehow. "Okay, next," he said, walking away.

"But you didn't even smell her!" Hikari yelled. Kiactu tapped the headphones as to remind her than he wasn't even listening. The next girl up was Riru, who displayed her zip-up panties from earlier last week and commented that this was disgusting. However, Kiactu actually smelled her, though his nose touched and she got defensive. "Yellow card!" Akari explained. "The next time you touch directly, you'll be disqualified."

"Um . . . I can't hear if someone's giving me the rules," he said. Next up was Inko, who excitedly undressed fully, showing her C-cup bust before Kiactu got close to her nether regions. For some reason, Kiactu smelled kitsune wafting off of her and grimaced as his mind tried to remember why the hell he was smelling kitsune. Riru pointed at Inko in exasperation before turning to Hikari. ". . . She's really sensitive to heat . . ."

Next up was Ayako, who had to be pressured into doing it as if she didn't it was up to Akari, who stripped completely. "Um . . ." she said. "It's too embarrassing from the front." She bent over backwards, making Kiactu get the urge to say "How does that make it even less embarrassing?" before actually doing it.

"Is he peeking?"

"If anyone is asking if I'm peeking, then no. I just felt like saying that for some particular reason."

As Kiactu sniffed, she squawked before falling on his face, giving him more than what was asked for. "It's impossible to proceed," Akari said, studying Kiactu's downed body. "What the hell happened?" he asked, sitting up.

"One more to go," Akari said giving him the headphones that had fell off when he was crushed under Ayako's weight. Kiactu felt the presence of one more person and could feel the wind from her skirt raise up. He could smell a familiar smell and his body moved automatically to get more of the scent. "Hi . . . Hikari?" he asked before pushing himself into her more. She began to beat onto his head to get him away before Akari called the game.

"So, which one is it?" she asked while taking off the headphones and blindfold. "I could tell you each one," Kiactu said, once his eyes were exposed. "Number one was . . . her." He pointed towards Uba before moving on to Riru, then Inko, Ayako, and finally Hikari.

"How could you tell?" everyone (except Inko) asked.

"Well, it's like fingerprints," he answered. "Everyone has their own unique smell, which reflects your personality. Ayako's smelled like she was extremely innocent while Sakura-san's smell was extremely embarrassed, which is why I moved away from her without smelling it fully." There was a list of things he hated: when people betray his trust, when people come below his belt with the intent to harm, when people try to ram things up his sphincter and not expect him to beat the living shit out of them, and finally people who trick him into challenges of how many penises one could suck. Or anything to do with sucking penis at all without a female doing it to him (don't judge him). Most of all, at the top of the list, was severely wounding a lady's pride.

"Kiactu-kun, it looks it's a draw this time," Mitsuru said. "I accept your strength."

Kiactu was severely confused. "BUT!" He could only tilt his head as the boy told him that one day he would get Hikari. As he left, Kiactu pulled down his eyelid and blew a raspberry. "Yeah, as if I'd allow that to happen," he said. "I might not approve of her way of getting out of getting married, but if I have anything to say about this, I'd say that it blows big floppy donkey dick."

"Don't try to act cool because you didn't win!" Riru yelled as she watched them leave. "Don't come here! Go die somewhere else Harigata!" Inko was uploading the game to her blog while Ayako tried to call it a day.

Kiactu was walking out of the school building rubbing the back of his head. "Ah, what a day," he said to himself before opening one of his eyes. "Why is she waiting by the car?" Kiactu walked up to her before being ordered to get in the car. What the duo didn't know was that Ayako was hiding behind a tree as she watched Kiactu get in before holding her hand to her chest. It was a quiet few miles before Hikari finally decided to speak. "How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"Because, like I said, everyone's smell linked up with their personality: Inko just smelled constantly of sex, Riru smelled like she had never seen cock before and would never look again, Ayako . . . is hiding something, Sakura-san's smelled of shame for actually going through with it, and you . . . Do you want to hear about your personality?"

"Yes."

". . . I'd rather wait until we get to the house before you kick me out of this moving car." He wasn't sure she'd give him time to tuck and roll before kicking him out. "Go ahead and tell me or I will do as you requested."  
"You . . . even though you're outside felt cold, I could tell you have a good heart, like a fire in the Antarctic." An extremely red Hikari actually thought the analogy was kind of sweet. Though she didn't face Kiactu as he said it. He didn't want to tell her that the flame was a little flicker.

"I guess a dog gets used to its master's smell," she said, catching his attention. ". . . Even though I might not mind it that way."

"Stop."

"Hm?" she asked, glancing back at Kiactu.

"Stop being like that," he said. "The Hikari I know never acted like she was better than anyone. You were a lot nicer. I guess even the nicest people spoil with time." She glared at him. "I'm going to get you to change that outlook on everyone."


End file.
